The Reprecussions of a Bet
by Avery McAire
Summary: The Circumstances that led to a bet that led to a kiss that led to another kiss that led to some very naughty things. As told by Draco and Eva. GinnyHermione, RonHarry, DracoOC Rated for a sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

The Reprecussions of a Bet

As Told by Draco Malfoy and Evalana Harrison

Chapter One

The circumstances leading to the encounter leading to a bet

People never think about the reprecussions of their actions. "For ever action there is and equal and opposite reaction." Some muggle dude said that. Much as I rag on Muggles, some ot them have some good theories.

Eve says you have to have some semblance of order in a story like this. She's probably right. She usually is.

Very well. Seeing as I'm probably not gonna get anything until I work on this, we'll start at the beginning. Eve says it would be best for me to write this in an "Objective and unbiased manner."

That's the last time I let her read books on Sociology.

But I digress. This story begins on a day, like any other...

Draco Malfoy was depressed. This in itself may seem a cateclysmic event. But it really wasn't At least in the past year it wasn't. I mean, can you imagine a hansome man like him being depressed all his life? No! I mean look at that magnificent-

(OW! Eve just hit me. I guess I better behave.)

Usually Draco was a reasonably agreeable young man. If you weren't Harry Potter, a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. Alright so unless you were a Slytherin or a teacher who's class he was passing, Draco would probably take time out to annoy you.

Now one might be under the impression that Draco was depressed because of the recent incareration of his father. But you would be wrong. Draco didn't give a hoot for that pomped up pansy.

(Yes, that is unbiased.)

In any case, Draco was walking around the grounds of Hogwarts. Due to his depressed nature he was not displaying his somewhat favoristic (What? Of course its a word! Come on Eve, give me some credit!) agreeableness. (I don't want to hear it Eve.)

In fact Draco was being equally rude to everyone. (Now that's what I call objectiveness. OW!)

On the particular time our story begins, Draco was walking around the lake for about the eighth time (Well more like tenth, but Eve says the first two times don't count because my lackeys were there) When he ran into Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Literally. And let me tell you, those two aren't very soft. Stupid prats just had to get fit and well defined. Ohh look at their masucline chests and erm...

(Eve, are you sure homosexuality isn't contagious?)

(Would you like me to prove your straightness?)

(Mmm, I'm getting the idea you want to have sex with me.)

(No, I was just going to show you a picture of Jean Claude Van Dam.)

(Oh God no!)

Well Draco ran quite literally into the prat and his assistant. This could be because he was walking with his eyes closed. (I maintain the right to with hold the information concerning what I had seen to make me close my eyes. Not that it was bad...)

(What do you mean I don't have that right?)

Draco looked up at Harry and Ron, who were pleased for some reason, the insufferable gits.

(That is not being biased, Eve! Phsth! It's not an oppinion if everyone thinks it!)

"Well, well, what have we here?" Ron asked. Draco knew it was a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

"Two tall and uncomly gits?"

Those boys really need to learn how to take harmless comments. Characteristically Ron went red with what was best assumed as rage while Harry sneered at him.

(Stealing my sneer, I might add.)

"I was under the impression you were the object of our discussion." Harry announced.

"Talking about me? I'm flattered you hold me in such regard."

"Hey, Malfoy, any chance of a good fight? We're bored."

(This coming from the carroty one.)

"Nah. I'm not interested." Draco replied.

"Come on, Ron, let's play a game. I know a good one."

(I swear I was a cat in another life time.)

"What game?" Draco asked.

(A/N: Ah, This is going to be a short little fic, only four chapters. It's already finished so once I get this up, I hope to update once a week or so. Sorry I didn't do this yesterday. I hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

That Led to a Kiss

Harry grinned at our handsome hero.

(Draco! You're not the hero of this!)

(Are you sure?)

(Quite!)

(Damn.)

In any case, Harry smiled at Draco. It was the kind of smile that almost made Draco fear the shorter boy. (Yeah right.) Alright, Draco was uncomfortable with the intensity of Harry's gaze. Once again he wondered if homosexuality was contagious. Then he remembered something that the narrator would rather not disclose just yet. And his doubts were asuayed.

"What game?" Draco repeated.

"Truth or Dare." Harry piped.

Draco stared at them. "Say what?"

"It's a muggle game. "

"Obviously."

"You chose, truth or dare. Truth has to tell the true answer to a question. Dare has to do what ever the the propritor says."

"Easy enough I suppose. I doubt you could muff something like that." Draco rallied.

Harry grinned. "Truth ot dare?"

Draco thought about this. (And damn is he hot when he thinks.) (Hit me one more time and I'll yell rape.)

(Baby.)

Finally Draco replied. "Truth."

"Who do you like?"

(The following has been omitted because it holds no relevance to the plot.)

(You rat! Tell me!)

(Most certainly will not.)

Draco looked at the boys. The ball was in his court now. He got a decidely evil gleam in his handsome grey eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

No one ever accused Harry and Ron of being particularly intelegent. Hermione Granger would have seen the look in the goregeous boy's eyes (You're narcissism's showing again.) and run like hell. (I'm going to ignore that.)

(Nice try.)

But Harry just replied. "Dare."

The gleam brightened. "Kiss each other."

The boys stared. Ron raised a hand. "Here?"

Draco sighed. "I'm not that stupid. Do it on the Astronomy tower steps."

It was common knowledge that if you kissed there, you were there for a bet. (At least I thought it was.)

The boys dutifully trudged off. Draco followed to make sure they kept to it. They went about half way up. Harry and Ron were bright red. Draco was oddly fascinated. He wanted to look away as they closed their eyes and pressed their lips to each other. He definitely wanted to look away when Potter relaxed and slung an arm around his red haired friend. He really wanted to look away as Ron deepened the kiss.

There were still at it when Draco heard foot steps. He turned to see Weasley's female half trudging up the stairs. She stopped as she saw him. She frowned. Then her gaze traveled to Ron and Harry and her jaw dropped.

(A/N: Sorry for the delay. Blame Nikki Flinn. Ok not really, but it seemed a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That led to revenge at a red head's hands...

Ginny was a pretty little thing, despite the famous red hair and freckles. She was cute in a girl-next-door kind of way. She also looked adorable when she was staring open mouthed at a pair of kissing boys.

Like she was.

Draco realized at that point that someone might not know about the tradition around these stepps. He also figured out that one such person might be the formidable little red head before him.

Ginny Weasley was known around the school for three things: One good, one bad and one... well depended where you were standing.

She was a top notch Quidditch player. That was the good. Draco had gone against her a time or two and she had throughly kicked his ass.

She was the president of the Harry Potter Fan club. Ok so there wasn't really such a thing, but She was infatuated with the boy. Stupidly.

_(Draco, hero worship isn't that bad.)_

(It is when Potter's the hero.)

_(She could worship a lot worse.)_

(Like who?)

_(Voldemort.)_

(Psth. At least he keeps himself well groomed.)

_(Unbelievable. You judge a person's ability to be worshiped by their personal appearance.)_

(You've gotten me off subject.)

_(So I have. Continue)_

The third noticible feature about Miss Weasley was her temper. If you've seen Ron angry, you begin to touch the iceberg. Ginny's rage was a much more sneaky, much more devastating rage. (Not that I know from experience.) Ron would pummel you into the ground. Ginny would destroy your life. She would spread rumors, steal your boyfriend or turn your girlfriend against you, convince you you were gay, manage to get you to fail a class, then most likely get you drunk, chain you to a wall and build a brick wall around you, all the while humming the 1812 Overture.

All in all, Ginny's wrath was a terrible thing to have turned against you. But it was amusing as hell to watch if you weren't the victum.

And right now, she was a mix between pissed and shocked. It was curious to note that she didn't really appear upset. Shocked yes, but genuinely upset that her idol was apparently more attracted to the same sex then he had previously let on, not so much so.

"You fuck!" Ginny snarled. Draco by then had figured out that she wasn't aware of the aforementioned rule concerning these steps. He found that interesting and wondered what would transpire following this.

Ron and Harry broke the kiss and stared at Ginny, turning red in the face. They started past Draco to her but she was already off. The three boys, two fueled by apprehension, the other by curiousity, followed the striking red head.

(Alright, she's really pretty.)

_(I knew you liked her.)_

(You could sound a bit more upset about it.)

Ginny stormed down the stairs and off to the Gryffindor common room. Draco didn't seem to mind that he wasn't a Gryffindor, and followed with out hesistation. After all, he who hesitates is lost.

Hermione Granger, her dark hair held back in a simple pony tail, looked up from the book she was studying as the red head entered. The common room was other wise empty. She set her book down after one look at Ginny's face and rushed to the younger girl.

"Ginny, whats-"

That was all she got out before Ginny pulled the older girl into a stunning lip lock.

(A/N: Wow. It's been a while since I updated. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. But while you're waiting, go read some stuff by Nikki Flinn or JuliaZabiniMalfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

SMUT! YOu have been warned.

Chapter Four

That led to some serious lesbian action...

Hermione was shocked. (wouldn't you be? I mean, to just have some girl start kissing you. Especially one as attractive as Ginny Weasley) The girls broke the kiss. For a moment they stared at each other in a mixture of confusion and longing.

Then Ron broke the silence. "Bloody Hell!" (For once I was in aggreeance with the turd. That was some kiss. But that's probably not what he meant.)

Ginny and Hermione turned to Ron.

"Ginny! What was that about?"

"Oh what?" she snipped. "You and Harry can kiss like that but I can't?"

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"Gin, we were on the Astronomy tower stepps. It was just for a bet!"

"That's why you kissed me?" Hermione demanded.

"You didn't seem to be hating it!" Ginny snarled back at her brother.

"Ginny..."

Ginny looked at Hermione and her face fell. "Mione..."

Hermione glared at her and stormed off. Ginny followed.

(The following was witnessed by Lavender. Lavender was hiding in the prefects room, waiting to way lay Colin who was a prefect and do some... things to him. In return for three pounds of German chocolate, a curling iron and a book on love signs and how to tell if your love returns the attention, Lav told me the following:)

Hermione stormed into the bedroom and collapsed on her bed. Ginny, who was also a prefect followed. "Hermione, please..."

Hermione turned to glare at Ginny. "So I'm a revenge bit am I?"

"Mione, no..."

"Did it feel good? To get your revenge?" She snarled.

Ginny looked away and they were silent for a moment. Then Ginny said, "Yes."

"What?" Hermione hissed.

"It felt good." SHe met her friend's eyes. "It felt good to kiss you like that."

Hermione's face changed slightly and it was her turn to look away. "That doesn't excuse it."

Ginny shrugged and climbed onto her friend's bed. "No it doesn't. I can't ask for a pardon on that. But maybe it was a good thing I saw them."

"Did they really look like they were enjoying it?" Hermione asked with a disgusted look.

Ginny's features took on a haunted look. "Yeah. They did." She shuddered theatrically.

Hermione laughed slightly. Then she sombered. "I liked it too."

Ginny looked at her. "Do you think we could start again?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that."

"My name is Ginny. And I think you're incredibly hot."

Hermione giggled. "I feel the same way."

They moved closer and kissed again. It was a soft kiss. Then they kissed again. Harder. Ginny rose to her hands and knees, still kissing her. Hermione fell back on her back. Ginny straddled her and kissed her again. Still kissing her, She began to help Hermione out of her shirt. Soon both girls' shirts were gone and Ginny was kissing her way down to Hermione's clavacle. Hermione arched her back in pleasure as Ginny moved south. Ginny lifted Hermione's skirt and gently explored down there. Hermione groaned in frustration. Ginny carefully removed Hermione's underwear and kissed the soft fluff there. Hermione moaned.

"Say my name." Ginny whipsered with a smile.

"Ginny... god Ginny..."

Ginny lowered her head to Hermione and flitted her tongue out. Hermione gasped. Ginny grinned and repeated the motion, going deeper this time. Hermione clutched her sheets and moaned as Ginny gently inserted two fingers in her best friend. Hermione cried out as Ginny brought her to climax. She collapsed with a shudder on the bed and lay there content. Ginny kissed her way back to her friend's mouth.

Hermione recovered fast and flipped her friend onto her back. She trapped Ginny's hands above her head and kissed her way down them to her neck. She spent a few moments on Ginny's collarbone, biting it lightly until Ginny moaned. She released her friend's hands, binding them magically. She freed Ginny of her bra and attacked her breasts.

"You bitch!" Ginny moaned. Hermione laughed. "I know you don't mean that."

Ginny grinned. "No I don't."

Hermione removed GInny's underwear and kissed her hips before bringing her lips to Ginny's soft red hair. She lowered and shot her tongue into the younger girl. Ginny gasped and writhed. Hermione smiled and pushed deeper. GInny cried out several times as Hermione almost brought her to a climax then pulled back. "Damn it Hermione!"

Hermione laughed and slid two fingers into her friend. WIth in a few seconds, Ginny climaxed. Hermione moved up to lay beside her.

"You're a whore." Ginny gasped.

Hermione chuckled. "I love you too."

Ginny turned and captured her lips. "You know I love you."

Hermione smiled. "Glad to hear it. When should we tell our parents?"

"Ahh shit."

I smirked as Lavender finished her tale. Weasel was looking slightly sick and Potter looked indifferent. Eve looked happy beyond belief.

"Thanks Lav. Oh, and Colin will be in the Prefects bath at nine tonight."

Lavender looked like Christmas had come early and scampered out.

I lifted a goblet of Pumpkin juice. "To a perfect plan."

It was Eve who first figured out that Ginny and Hermione secretly fancied each other. Leave it to a girl to figure this stuff out. Potter and Weasley had been secretly dating for three weeks when we came up with the plan.

My original plan had been to snog Gin infront of Hermione. Hermione would realize she was insanely jealous and make a move on Gin. Gin would realize she loved Granger back and we'd all be happy. Eve pointed out that Gin might well fall for me (it's entirely possible) so she developed this plan. She made sure I would be in a place where people would see when I challenged Potter and Weasel to the bet. She arranged for Gin to be walking up the steps at that time. As I understand it, She asked her to get her something. She arranged for Hermione to be the only one in the Common room when Gin came in. (That was sinfully easy. She had merely suggested a study session. As a Ravenclaw, Eve would never be suspected.)

"So are you two going to come out of your closets now?" I asked the boys.

They shook their heads."For now, I think it's best we stay in the dark."

I glanced at Eve and had to agree. Sometimes the dark was the only place you could be yourself.

(A/N: I just realized that all my chapters that I was going to update sometime in the future now have lifes on them of 20 days. Since I'm not sure I'll be able to update in 20 days, I thought I'd treat all of you. Let me know what you think!


End file.
